Love werewolf
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Dax X Beyal, not coment. XD
1. Chapter 1

Love werewolf.

Chapter 1.

The moon hung over the sky, he watched the brown wolf that was in front. It was a puppy, a baby sleeping wolf miss a ball.

The wolf knew that none of his herd had puppies, so the wolf had to be from another pack. Soon her eyes widened in human age that puppy about five years old, moved slightly smaller ears almost imperceptible by color as her hair, and put on alert to see a large wolf, brown in front.

Scared, fell back a little. His ears laid down and their tails between their legs, I was scared, had separated from his grandfather playing with a butterfly and was now lost, and possibly in danger, knew that if he entered the territory of another pack, the Alpha attacked, by the looks of that huge wolf that doubled its size, I'd say that was opposite could kill him. That thought made him moan and mourn howling loose, in a desperate attempt to hear someone. The largest wolf, crouched slightly, lying slightly to be at the level of the white-haired wolf.

"Do not cry little ..." but his deep voice whisper sweet "What drove you?"

The puppy ears raised, and slowly approached the largest, possibly beginning to understand that this wolf was not going to hurt.

"The herd Suno" said the voice small and somewhat cheerful.

"Ok, not far away" ducking rose for the puppy could get on his back.

Little did a little tail wagging.

The brown wolf looked at the moon, would soon be filled. Which meant he had to be alert, many hunters waited for the full moon to hunt them, his dark eyes looked at the puppy curled up between his fur sleeping. I closed my eyes gray ready to sleep. He smiled thinking that this puppy was very cute, increase the speed when he noticed the smell of sea below ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some pups of the same age, about six or seven human years, playing among them, the leader of the pack, a large black wolf looked at her baby play with another puppy. Her baby had inherited his black hair, but his eyes of her mother, the ears protruding from the heads of the young, and their tails happily moved.

Chase, son of Alpha, played with another wolf. The other was brown, bespectacled, Bren, biting his black ears Chase gameplay while the other gently biting its tail, Jinja joined the game, was the only female in the trio of friends, but he was also chestnut blue eyes. Jeredy, Chase's father and current Alfa, raised ears alert signal when detecting an unknown smell, howled for females pick the puppies while the few males were concentrated around Jeredy, teaching snarling wolf fangs when a stranger entered its territory.

It was a dark brown-furred wolf, no human age would come close to nine or ten years, and despite that was the size of a normal wolf, when they, who were adults, were larger than a man on two legs and even more than a bear. Jeredy noticed the little puppy sleeping in the back of the wolf howled to wake, I run this to see who was in a familiar place with his herd bore, so to speak since his young age would not come sounds good wolf , and quickly got brown wolf.

An old wolf, with green eyes and black hair stood on adults to accommodate the small between its legs, licked his head, rubbed his head puppy in the old coat, then look back, with a shy smile and a slight the puppy barked blush drawing attention.

"Thanks ..." your child shy and almost nonexistent voice sounded loud enough so that the ears chestnuts are realizing the sound move.

The wolf just smiled.

Willing to leave, was arrested when Jeredy growled. He turned facing him.

"Who are you, what are you and what did you pack with Beyal?" growled.

The Brown gave a last look at little puppy, now named Beyal was, "Nice name" thought.

"Storm of the herd, help him because the puppy was lost and I'm someone who never see" said leaving.

Beyal, before he left, howled loosely, by way of saying goodbye. The chestnut is grio and smiled corresponding howling.

"We'll meet again, puppy" whisper, but no one listened, but neither cared, as it was for him.

And of course they would meet again, if it was not for the destination, the brown wolf take care of it ...

To be Continued ...

I hope you liked it XD Next chapter in a few days.

GOODBYE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.2. Jealousy.

The new moon was coming, that it was just a bad sign. Jeredy looked like the moon, night after night, it was enlarging, this would be quite hard to deal with, few in his flock, few women, some puppies, and most were not exactly young men to fight, because it approaching a fight, one that was more than clear who was going to participate delighted:

Storm's pack.

A herd of at least, 500 heads of wolves, both men and women, not counting the puppies. Really a herd with access to technology, which they, if they could managed to sneak into the nearby towns supplied to food, essential materials of everyday life, some toys for puppies and informed of everything going on. Also to make money, they could sell natural products, actually his pack lacked the Storm multiple advanced energy, not to mention the weapons, deadly weapons. They barely knew how to fight, how little the old wolf, the oldest of all, I teach them to defend themselves but only ever to use violence against others, yes, unfortunately for him, Storm was too if not a million times them.

And He knew who was leading, that wolf blonde Shearlemen (I think it was written well, sorry if I was wrong ) a woman of iron fist, hard, impenetrable, cunning, evil and desirous of power. Unfortunately for him and his herd, its territory was very close to the herd of Storm, and knew that she wanted to take advantage of that, if not supported in their war against another herd, would suffer the other to he also knew both the number of wolves as so dangerous it would be to his pack her being involved in that fight, especially considering that his son, Chase, was not more than 15 years, it was not physically strong,but yes fast , also quite clever, as one of his friends, but he was still a puppy, just knew howling ... not very well ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHH!" sound was heard, by the silence of the forest to which he was subject, was, because now, thanks to that young man, had broken that harmony had.

"Oh, for once! I have sore ears of those barking yours" complained a girl with brown hair, with bright blue eyes and wolfish ears funny, like his tail, sitting under a tree trying to keep the music of your player, not very modern and a bit worn, but unfortunately with those sounds impossible.

"I aren´t barking, Jinja, I are howling! And come on, I do not so bad, right, Bren? Bren?" called, was a boy with black hair, blue-green eyes, skin a little darker than the girl, also wolfish ears and tail the same color as her hair, tail moving side to side, excited . The call Bren, was the same age as the black hair and Jinja, 15, a werewolf brown hair and dark eyes with glasses, hooked up to a video game with headphones larger than Jinja, moving frantically to avoid his character was annihilated. "Hellooo ~ ... Earth to geek, do we hear?" Jinja mocked smiling. Bren took off his helmet to look sticking out his tongue, "I'm not geek this game is very difficult to find, especially when we can not leave the forest" complained putting his glasses, the black haired boy rock bass in which howled, "Sorry, Bren, but you know that my father is prohibited from leaving the forest to protect" attempt to reason with him, sitting beside him.

"I know, Chase" sigh "But ... what we could pass out of this jail with trees?" asked with a pout. "Well, a part of kidnap Bren to make it a carpet ... Nothing" mock Jinja again, "Jin stop picking on the poor" Chase smiled.

"About all this ... Where is Beyal?" Jinja asked looking around, "I think with the old wolf, making his meditations" Bren replied following his own with his game. Suddenly, we heard a lot of screams, which alerted the boys, "That does not sound good, we should ...", "Bren, Chase has been" reported standing Jinja, giant glasses sighed "At the end Beyal will be the one to listen to me ...".

Turning around, Jinja was gone. "Yes, Beyal is the only" started walking to where they heard the howling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a cave, decorated it, peace, peace and tranquility reign over all. To avoid disturbing exterior sounds interrupted his meditation. The cave was lit by candles, spread over it, had fluffy pillows and comfortable, warm colors that tried to represent that in that place, silence is appreciated. In some flat rocks, there were statues of gods, entities and other objects related to the physical and spiritual peace.

In the middle of the cave, a man, old, long white hair, green eyes now closed and wolfish ears and tail, white, inhaling deeply and exhaling meditated a steady rhythm to his young disciple, learn to quiet their energies.

"You're doing very well, Beyal" praise the old, "I'm glad I chose as my ward, years ago."

The named Beyal, of equally white hair, dark skin and gray eyes I provide a friendly smile. "Thank you, Master. For me it is an honor that I had taken when no one else did, I know it must have been hard to make the council of elders let me stay in this pack when I came from another ..." down looking, distressed .

"Nonsense, you have a gift, my dear boy, and did well to escape this place. A special ability should be used for exceptional cases and in good faith, you should never abuse great power" wisely said. Beyal nodded with a smile even, yes, the herd Suno was actually their salvation ... but I knew the risks involved in being in it, never, ever leave the forest, but he did not belong in the herd of birth Suno therefore was a kind of fugitive, and remembered perfectly the law of his former flock, whether abandoned them, did not matter the sex or age. The punishment was the same for all

Death.

He winced, even though it was just four years ... He remember everything ... everything.

"Something wrong, Beyal?" asked the old man. The boy shook his head, "Nothing, I was remembering ..." I look back, "What, want to go play with your friends?", "No, no, it's just ... left little to the new moon, right ? " he asked with some trepidation.

The old man opened his eyes, to see Beyal silent for a moment. "Do not worry, we'll stay here this night, you do not go to that meeting," he smiled to reassure the boy. Beyal smiled back, but moved White ears to hear screams, "What is it, Master?" asked looking towards the entrance of the cave, the old wolf lifted the site to take a few steps to the entrance, "I do not know, do you want to go see?" up and coming Beyal nodded his master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The adult wolves, some entirely transformed, grunting around the intruder. Changing Jeredy appeared to stand just a few steps to enter his territory without notice, therefore it could be considered a raid or invasion threatening. The intruder just smiled raising his hands in surrender.

"Wow, wow, quiet, giant" he said, a little mocking the intruder "I'm just here to talk."

"I do not think, honestly" dark wolf growled.

"It really stinks Storm" said another.

"They come to tell us that we prepare, we're dead" another growled "What, you have sufficient territory, hairballs damn?" roared the same.

"Look who's talking" mocking smiled again.

The wolf was to pounce over the intruder, but Jeredy stopped him getting in the way. "Calm yourself, remember that we have no evidence that has come to attack or threaten" Jeredy said, by way of appeasing the tense atmosphere that had been created, Jeredy look the intruder, "You look familiar ... well, in that case, can you tell us who you are, please? " asked the intruder smiled, "I am ...".

"Dad, we heard the screams! What happens?" Chase with his friends stopped filtering through the row of wolves, frowned Jeredy approaching his son, "Chase, this is not a matter of puppies, come home and stay there" command, "But Dad, it's okay, there is only one boy and already ".

"Hey, I'm ahead!" complained the intruder.

"Sorry, not going to offend and that plan ..." apologized scratching their heads. Jeredy sighed again, "Chase, no matter that there is only one, this could be dangerous."

"I doubt it, Jeredy Suno" the intruder interrupted the conversation. "I have come to give a message of Shearlemen" and said, seriously.

The remaining Chase friends, Jinja and Bren also slipped among the wolves to browse, Jinja, seeing the intruder was left stone. He was a boy tan skin, dark dreads-sorry, I not know his style of hair -, interesting dark eyes, tall, muscular, who winked with a playful smile. She blushed a little as he tilted his head, pretending to be offended, but had to admit it was pretty boy ... Bren, seeing that wink, frowned, who was believed, that guy? Jinja did not like guys idiots, and that it was, just had to see what he was wearing ... Jeredy look carefully at the boy, yes, no doubt it was Storm, and for their pints as possible is that really were a messenger nodded as he accepted to hear the message.

"Come on, kid, let's go talk to a quieter place."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beyal and his teacher, walked up to the entrance of the cave, but before leaving, Jeredy and a few wolves came.

"What happens, Jeredy?" asked the old man.

"Storm has sent a messenger, come to listen here, if you please","Of course not, Jeredy, my cave is your cave always been that way," "Thank you" down his head in a sign of respect.

Beyal could see Jinja, Bren and Chase a few feet behind, he came smiling, but before leaving the cave entrance, turned against someone. Almost lost his balance, but someone shot his cloak to keep it from falling, the person he look taller than him, only to become lost in his dark eyes. Beyal's ears moved before becoming alert signal stops, the chest of the monk, began to beat, ever accelerating, a blow to his memory made that face, that guy in front of him, appeared again as if been yesterday when they were. The boy smiled gently, ruffling his hair, "Take care, puppy, running that way only get hurt" said that, Beyal just nodded, feeling his cheeks were colored red, so that his skin was dark and not noticeable "I ... I ..." I try to say, "What's up, pup? Ah, yes, those two are before, why do not you go and tell the princess that after the meeting to give me your phone number ? " asked smiling, Beyal looked where he pointed the kid, with Princess concerned ... Jinja?. "... Sorry, this ... Is this princess is Jinja?" asked innocently, the boy blinked, "So called Jinja, nice name" he laughed, "Well I would keep talking to you, puppy, but I have a meeting, you know, ask the telephone number, bye bye puppy". Beyal did not know why, but he grabbed the sleeve of his jacket to stop him, "Wa ... wait!", "Huh?", "I ... You not know, who I am?" asked looking into his eyes.

The other cocked an eyebrow, "Why would I know?" this question, asked so coldly ...

Beyal dropped his jacket, looking at the figure of the boy away, something in his chest began to hurt, he did not know why. "He don´t remember me ..." he whisper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All wolves were gathered in the cave waiting for the message that the boy was going to say.

"Well, boy, what is the message?" Jeredy wonder idly.

The boy smiled, a little grimly.

"Shearlemen wants to make a deal with you, Suno, to avoid conflicts" reported as he stood up, "I have to go, that was it, oh wait, no, there's more, in anticipation of our little meeting, the iron lady, wanted tell him that your BIG friend, the Dr. Clipse, will also be there, and ALL, all of her pack Mr. Suno, must be present, "he smiled.

Jeredy opened his eyes, looking at the old man wolf.

"Oh ... no ..." whispered the old man clutching at his face.

To be Cotninued ...


End file.
